A Flower Bouquet
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Kau pikir hanya semudah itu menentukan makna dari sebuket bunga? Tidak. Ada makna lain selain dari hanya sekedar mengucapkan cinta. Kazuka, last chapter to my last farewell! :'
1. Chapter 1

Hai :D hehe, sudah lama ya? dihitung-hitung, terakhir saya post di sini adalah sekitar Agustus. sekarang sudah November, rasanya lama juga...

saya kembali buat memenuhi _request_ dari **yuminozomi**. saya masih ingat persis, kamu yang minta GgioSoi dulu, hehe :D tapi rencana saya, ini bakal jadi multichapter yang beda pair, cerita sama makna di chapter2-nya. oke, silahkan salahkan saya yang terlalu lambat ngerjakannya =w=

* * *

Sebuket bunga. Kau pikir artinya sesimpel itu? Hanya sebagai pernyataan cinta? Bukan.

**. . .**

**A Bouquet of Flower**

**.**

Bleach, everything related aren't mine. They're Tite Kubo's

I just own the plot, and the weird theory of 'colour' =w="

.

**Part 1**

**. . .**

Sekali lagi Ggio pandang siswi yang di sudut sana. Tetap seperti pertama kali ia datang ke sini empat hari lalu; murung dan terdiam sendiri.

Tunggu. Kalau dilihat lebih dalam lagi—rasanya ia mengenal orang ini.

Namanya. Oke, sekarang ia sedang berusaha keras mengingat namanya. Aduh, ia baru hafal nama siswa yang duduk di depannya, di samping serta di belakangnya.

Soi—ah, siapa ya? Namanya berbau Mandarin, seingatnya. Berkebalikan dengan namanya yang over-Eropa—menurutnya.

Soi Fon!

"Kau memanggilku?" toleh gadis itu.

Ups, Ggio terlalu keras mengucapkannya. Kelas sedang kosong karena jam istirahat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Soi Fon datar. Mungkin lebih mengarah pada nada dingin.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa," Ggio merapat pada tembok di sebelah kanannya, kembali berkonsentrasi pada PSP. Pura-pura tapinya.

Benar, ia ingat. Soi Fon. Ia dulu pernah mengenalnya di waktu lampau. Sewaktu ia tinggal beberapa saat di sini sebelum kembali ke Swiss lagi.

Ah, tapi ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang kenangannya. Terlalu tertutup, tertimbun dengan berbagai macam hal yang membuatnya pusing.

Terus ia perhatikan. Bahkan ketika jam pelajaran dimulai lagi, sampai berakhir pada pukul dua siang.

Tetap sama. Gadis itu cenderung pendiam, hemat bicara—atau mungkin sangat pelit? Ia hanya diam, sangat jarang berinteraksi pada orang di sekitarnya.

**.**

"Hei, Abarai-san!" panggil Ggio pada pemuda dengan rambut merah yang sedang berjalan di depannya. Itu orang yang pertama kali ia kenal ketika memasuki sekolah ini.

"Ada apa?"

Ggio menyelaraskan langkah kaki mereka berdua. "Soi Fon."

"Heh? Ada apa dengan gadis pendiam itu?"

"Tidak. Cuma mau bertanya sedikit."

Abarai—sebut sajalah Renji—terlihat mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dia dimusuhi ya?"

"Dimusuhi? Kupikir tidak juga. Dia tidak pernah membuat masalah. Aku satu kelas dengannya semenjak di tingkat satu."

"Lalu? Kenapa dia seperti tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan sekitar seperti itu? Agak aneh, menurutku."

"Memang aneh," celetuk Renji. "Kau pikir cuma kau yang berpikir seperti itu? Satu kelas bahkan tidak ada yang tahu dimana alamat rumahnya karena ia terlalu tertutup."

"Rasanya... dulu ia tidak seperti itu..."

"Dulu? Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Rasanya aku mengenal orang dengan nama yang sama waktu aku kecil, sebelum aku pindah kembali ke Swiss. Dan aku yakin, orang dengan nama Soi Fon cuma ada satu di dunia ini."

"Heh," kekeh Renji. "Aku cuma tahu sedikit tentangnya. "Itu pun karena aku mencuri dengar pembicaraan wali kelas dengan guru konseling."

"Apa?"

"Aku kurang yakin, tapi katanya dia itu berasal dari keluarga kaya yang terlalu sibuk. Orang tuanya tidak pernah datang padanya hanya sekedar menyapa atau mengucapkan 'selamat makan'. Apalagi mengatakan kata 'sayang'."

"Hng? Kurang yakin bagaimana?"

"Soalnya aku mendengarnya kurang jelas. Lagipula aneh, bukan, kalau dia kesepian di rumah, kenapa dia juga harus pendiam di sekolah? Harusnya kan dia supel pada teman-temannya?"

"Benar juga, ya..."

"Hanya itu yang kutahu, lho. Belum tentu teman sekelas yang lain tahu tentang ini."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Abarai-san!" tepuk Ggio pada pundak Renji, sebelum ia berlari mendahului pemuda berkepang itu.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Apa ya..." gumam Ggio. Monolog yang sepertinya tidak terlalu berarti banyak. Siapa juga yang mendengarnya? Siapa juga yang mau peduli dan memberi jawabannya?

Satu malam, hingga terbangu di pagi hari, ia selalu terpikir pada si gadis mendung yang duduk di sudut kelas. Oke, sebuah pemandangan yang ganjil itu tidak bisa membuatnya tenang. Selalu terasa tidak tenang kalau mengingatnya.

Begini, andai saja orang yang—entah bagaimana—kau rasa dekat denganmu, malah terlihat menyedihkan seperti itu? Bukannya itu akan terasa mengganjal? Dna itu berlaku sesuai untuk Ggio.

Ia melangkah santai di jalan yang masih lumayan sepi itu. Ia sudah terbiasa berjalan kaki untuk pulang-pergi ke sekolah. Dan berangkat di jam yang masih begitu pagi ini adalah semacam kesenangan baginya. Dan yang lebih enak, menurutnya Jepang sedikit lebih hangat daripada Swiss.

Sedikit-banyak ia putar bola matanya. Mungkin saja hal-hal _random_ yang ia lewati bisa menjadi ide untuk pertanyaan batinnya, kan?

Tap. Ia berhenti. Matanya menumbuk pada seorang ibu paruh baya yang sedang menyirami bunga pada pot-pot kecil di depan rumah sederhananya.

"Ah! Bagus!"

Segera Ggio tinggalkan tempatnya berpijak tadi dengan langkah seribu. Ia tahu dimana bisa mendapatkannya.

Sebuah senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya.

"Tunggu, masih sempat! Baik!" dalam larinya ia melirik jam tangan _sport_ yang terlilit di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Huh?" Soi Fon mendapati sesuatu yang tidak biasa di dalam laci meja belajarnya. "Apa ini?"

"Itu sebuket bunga. Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu," timpal Ggio dari sudut lain. Sedari tadi rupanya ia perhatikan gadis itu, semenjak awal ia tiba di pintu kelas hingga ke tempat duduknya.

"Untuk apa?" Soi Fon mengambil benda itu. Keningnya terkerut heran. Diputar-putarnya buket bunga mawar yang merah merekah itu.

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

"He? Maksudmu?"

_Tidak terlalu pelit juga_, batin Ggio. Seulas senyum kecil terlihat.

Soi Fon masih memandangi buket itu. Seperti orang lain pada biasanya, ia dekatkan bunga-bunga itu pada organ penciumannya. "Wangi..."

Ia pandangi lagi lekat-lekat. Tidak buruk. Satu buket kecil berisi lima bunga itu cukup menarik hatinya. Tidak ia pedulikan pertanyaan kenapa-bisa-ada-di-meja-milikku.

Soi Fon tersenyum.

"Yes! Berhasil!"

"Ng? Kau bilang apa?" Soi Fon mengangkat pandangannya dari bunga itu.

"Bukaan, bukan apa-apa," elak Ggio seadanya.

"Kau tahu siapa yang memasukkannya ke laci mejaku? Sepertinya kau yang datang paling awal?"

"Aku."

"Kamu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"... Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih. Ini bagus," senyumnya lagi. "Tapi kalau boleh tahu, apa artinya?"

Ggio terkekeh. "Merah artinya keberanian untukku. Sejujurnya aku ingin kau menunjukkan keberanianmu pada orang lain," Ggio bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan menghampiri Soi Fon.

"Keberanian?"

"Ayo, tersenyum dan berbicaralah pada mereka, seperti yang kau lakukan padaku tadi. Kulihat kau kurang percaya diri, selalu diam dan seorang diri."

Soi Fon tertunduk. Tepat sasaran sekali.

"Mengerti?" tunduk Ggio. Menyamakan posisinya dengan Soi Fon yang—ehm—lebih pendek dari dirinya.

"Baiklah, baiklah," jawab Soi Fon datar, dan memutuskan untuk duduk di bangkunya kembali.

"Ayolah, teman-teman yang lain akan senang melihatmu kalau kau berani menunjukkan dirimu. Seperti mawar ini yang berani tampil dengan warna cerah diantara warna lain yang lebih pudar."

Soi Fon untuk ketiga kalinya tersenyum. Sepertinya matahari akan bersinar lebih cerah untuknya hari ini.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Ini apalagi?" seru Soi Fon. Buket bunga dengan warna oranye itu sedikit memenuhi lacinya. Jika yang merah sebelumnya hanya ada lima tangkai, sekarang yang oranye meningkat dua kali lipat. "Ggio! Kau lagi?"

Ggio tersenyum dahulu sebelum menjawab. Jelas sekali ia rasakan perubahan pada Soi Fon setelah ia berikan sebuket bunga mawar merah minggu lalu. Gadis itu sedikit-sedikit mau berbicara dengannya, dan beberapa yang duduk di sekitarnya.

"Kalau ya kenapa, kalau tidak kenapa?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk memenuhi lacimu."

"... Jangan main-main."

Ggio tertawa. Rasanya asyik juga menggoda gadis itu. "Ambillah. Taruh di kamarmu. Ganti saja yang merah kemarin."

"Sekarang artinya apa?" Soi Fon mengelilingi bagian dari buket itu. Mungkin saja ada petunjuk yang bisa ia gunakan?

"Semangat, ya. _Orange is passion_!"

"Hey!"

Soi Fon tidak lagi ingin memanggil. Ggio sepertinya sudah asyik dengan Renji. Hm, sudahlah. Ia memasukkannya kembali ke laci.

_Semangat ya? Baiklah_.

Merasa bunga itu terlalu manis untuk sekedar disimpan di laci saja, Soi Fon mengeluarkannya kembali. Eh, ada satu yang luput dari perhatiannya tadi. Kertas yang tertempel di pengikat buketnya.

_Warna oranye baik untuk menstimulasi semangatmu! Lihat ini kalau kau sedang malas!_

Err—Soi Fon hanya tertawa membacanya. Sok akrab sekali, gelinya.

Tapi ada benarnya juga. Belum pernah ada yang peduli dengannya dengan cara seperti ini. Mereka berdua belum banyak saling berinteraksi. Tapi pemuda itu bisa membuatnya tersenyum dengan cara yang unik seperti ini.

Belum pernah. Belum pernah ada. Dan ini yang pertama.

"Soi Fon-chan, kau cantik kalau tersenyum seperti itu."

Soi Fon mengangkat pandangannya. Rukia, Hime bersama Momo. Ia menatap agak heran.

"Ah, gomenasai! Aku tidak bermaksud hal-hal aneh!" Hime terlihat panik. Astaga.

"He?"

"... Gomen, tapi kami senang bisa melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu," Rukia berusaha meredakan kesalahpahaman.

Soi Fon hanya terkekeh, pandangannya tertunduk kembali, memperhatikan jemarinya sendiri yang bermain dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga tulip cerah itu.

"Terima kasih..."

Ketiga gadis itu sebentar saling berpandangan, tapi kemudian senyum terkembang di masing-masing bibir.

"Dia sudah berubah," bisik Momo.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Dan harus melakukan ujian ulang untuk kalkulus dasar ini hanya dua orang," guru itu membenarkan letak kacamata berbingkai besarnya. "Soi Fon, Ggio Vega. Dua hari lagi, setelah pulang sekolah, temui saya untuk tugas tambahan."

Ggio melirik ke sudut. Gadis itu tetap dengan pose langganannya, menunduk dengan menopangkan keningnya pada kedua telapak tangannya—pada tangan yang terbentuk 90 derajat pada meja.

"Ggio Vega, aku tahu kau masih belum terbiasa dengan sistem mengajarku. Kuharap kau bisa menyesuaikan diri. Dan Soi Fon, kulihat kau tidak banyak menampakkan peningkatan di mata pelajaran ini. Tolong belajar lebih lagi."

Kh.

**.**

"Hei, kamu."

"Ng?" Ggio menoleh ke beberapa arah. "Aku?" tunjuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Iya," Soi Fon berjalan agak ragu mendekati Ggio. "Bisa minta bantuan?"

"Bantuan?"

"Setelah pulang sekolah... bisa ikut aku ke perpustakaan?" ucap Soi Fon agak terpatah-patah.

"... Hee? Ka-kau mau apa?" Ggio dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat mencoba melangkah mundur.

"A—ano, ah maksudku... Gomen. Aku selalu susah mengatakan atau meminta sesuatu dengan benar," alih Soi Fon.

"Hehehe, aku tahu, aku tahu," tepuk Ggio pada kepala Soi Fon yang sebatas dagunya. "Mau belajar bersama kan? Tenang, aku masih ingat pelajaran kalkulus dasar di tingkat pertama dulu."

"Tingkat pertama? Kalkulus?"

"Hyea, entahlah," Ggio mengangkat bahunya. "Guruku yang dulu aneh. Dia malah mengajarkan kalkulus yang belum seharusnya diterima murid tingkat satu. Sekarang aku sudah lupa dan malas mempelajarinya lagi. Jadilah nilaiku turun," lanjut Ggio enteng.

"Huh?"

"Oke, nanti kita belajar bersama, ya! Aku mau makan dulu!" Ggio berlari menjauh, melambaikan tangannya sementara kakinya melangkah menuju tempat makan siang.

Terkadang semaunya seperti itu, ya Soi Fon? Tapi kau merasa beruntung mengenalnya, bukan?

Tak terasa satu senyum lagi terkembang.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Gomen! Aku terpaksa menemani Abarai-san tadi!" seru Ggio ketika bisa ia lihat seseorang tengah menunggunya di sudut.

Soi Fon melirik dari sudtu mata tajamnya. Kerutan pada keningnya menambah ekspresi dingin yang terbias dari wajahnya. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam ia di sini. Menahan lapar, bosan, kantuk, dan rasa kesal.

"Tanggung jawab."

"Iya, iya, baiklah," Ggio berjalan padanya dengan langkah yang biasa. Tangan kanannya tersembunyi di balik punggung.

Soi Fon menutup buku tebal bertemakan kalkulus itu. "Aku capek. Mau pulang. Belajar bagaimanapun rasanya... aku tidak akan pernah bisa."

"Hey!" seru Ggio mengejutkan, _face-to-face_ dengan Soi Fon.

Soi Fon memundurkan kepalanya. Agak terkejut Jarak yang sekecil ini tidak biasa.

"Ambil," Ggio menyodorkan sebuket bunga _yellow daisy_. Kuning cerahnya menyala sekali.

"Hah?"

"Ambil. Untukmu," senyum Ggio.

Soi Fon mengulurkan tangannya, ingin mengambilnya—namun dengan agak ragu. Tapi Ggio meyakinkannya dengan menyodorkan bunga itu lebih dekat.

"Kuning. Senang, ceria. Ayo, bersenang-senanglah!" tarik Ggio pada tangannya. Hinga menyebabkan gadis itu bangkit paksa dari duduknya.

"... Hei! Mau kemana?" Soi Fon ingin menolak, namun tubuh mungilnya terus saja dibawa oleh Ggio.

"Jangan terlihat sedih seperti itu ah. Tidak lucu tahu. Ayo bersenang-senang dulu! Belajar hanya membuatmu tambah pusing. Istirahatlah dulu sejenak~"

"Baka!" Soi Fon berhenti, memaksa menarik tubuhnya dari tarikan Ggio. "Aku belajar saja akhirnya nilaiku seburuk itu. Apalagi kalau tidak?"

"Tenang sajalah. Ikuti caraku saja, kau tahu, aku belajar dengan cara ini, aku tetap bisa mempertahankan peringkat kelimaku di Swiss dulu," cibir Ggio, sekali lagi berusaha ia tarik tangan Soi Fon. "Bawa tasmu. Bereskan semuanya."

"Bakayaro! Kapan jadinya kita belajar?" Soi Fon menarik dirinya lagi.

"Jangan cerewet."

Soi Fon akhirnya mau menurut. Dibereskannya buku-buku, serta kertas-kertas berisi konsep dasar kalkulus yang dibuatnya setengah jam lalu.

**.**

"Mau yang mana? Kau suka cokelat, vanilla atau apa?" Ggio memperhatikan satu-persatu dari deretan menu yang tertulis di kedai es krim itu.

"Choco banana plus _strawberry topping_. Satu setengah porsi," ucap Soi Fon langsung pada maid.

"Hng? Hei, itu yang termahal!"

"Tapi kau mau membayarkan untukku kan?" senyum Soi Fon kecil terkembang.

Ggio hanya bertopang dagu, masam. "Iya, iyaaa... Satu porsi _chocolate_ _ice cream_."

Tidak lama, apa yang mereka pesan telah diletakkan dengan sopan oleh _maid_. Satu setengah porsi untuk Soi Fon, dan Ggio hanya bisa berharap kalau gadis ini tidak memiliki niat untuk menambah lagi. Memangnya berapa uang yang ia bawa saat ini?

"Nah, sementara itu, ayo lihat ini," Ggio mengangkat selembar kertas kecil ke depan mata Soi Fon yang sedang menikmati es krimnya.

"Kal—kulus?"

"Tapi kau sedang senang dengan es krimmu kan? Ayo, belajar di saat _mood_-mu sedang senang itu bagus," senyum Ggio, dengan digoyang-goyangkannya kertas itu.

"Ya, baiklah," Soi Fon menyerah, tapi mengambil kertas itu dengan senyuman balasan untuk Ggio.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Dia sudah berubah, ya."

"Baguslah. Ggio Vega itu hebat juga, bisa membuatnya berubah seperti itu. Sekarang, dia sudah bisa ikut berbicara dengan kita."

"Memangnya dia pakai cara apa, ya?"

".. Entahlah. Tapi itu cara paling manjur yang bisa berhasil. Dibandingkan dengan cara kita yang terlalu klasik. Mengajaknya mengobrol tidak mesti berhasil."

Dua orang sahabat yang berbicara tadi—Momo dan Hime—mengiyakan. Sembari memperhatikan dari dekat pintu menuju sudut kelas sana.

**.**

"Lavender? Indigo?" kerutan-kerutan halus muncul perlahan seiring pertanyaan Soi Fon.

"Kau tahu?" Ggio meletakkan tiga tangkai lavender itu ke genggaman Soi Fon. "Indigo. Unik."

"Unik?"

"Tunjukkan keunikanmu pada mereka, ya? Dengan ini, ini, dan ini," berikut Ggio memberikan masing-masing satu tangkai mawar merah, tulip oranye dan _yellow daisy_.

Soi Fon sepertinya mengerti. "Tunjukkan dengan keberanian, semangat dan kebahagiaan?"

"Pintar. Nah, ayo," dorong Ggio pada punggung Soi Fon. Gadis itu semakin paham, disingkirkannya tangan Ggio dari sana. Dan memberi tatapan 'tenang-saja-aku-pasti-bisa'. Dan di tangan kirinya ia pegang erat satu buku desain yang tampaknya sudah terisi.

**.**

"Ini kau sendiri yang menggambar?" terbentuk satu lingkaran dari bibir Hime.

"Iya," angguk Soi Fon dengan malu-malu.

"Wah, bagus sekali!" Momo turut mengagumi gambar di tangan Hime. Gambar itu hanyalah sketsa sederhana, bertemakan _fashion_. Rancangan sebuah busana yang manis, tepatnya. "Heei, kau punya selera _fashion_ yang tinggi! Mau berbagi denganku? Aku senang mengikuti berita _fashion_ Hollywood!"

"Benarkah? Kau tahu banyak?" Soi Fon mulai berani mengangkat kepalanya, gembira sekali raut yang dikombinasikan otot wajahnya.

**.**

Ggio mengamati dari kejauhan. Senang, dan bangga. Benar sekali caranya.

Memberikan sebuket bunga pada orang yang kesepian, dengan cara unikmu sendiri, kau pasti bisa membuatnya lebih banyak tersenyum .

**..**

**.**

**part 1: done**

**.**

**..**

berubah ya? iya iyaa saya tahu saya udah lama ga nulis di sini. silahkan lakukan apa yang anda mau(?)

bagaimana dengan yang pertama ini? tolong bilang kalau ada yang kurang, ya. makasih banyak :DDD


	2. Chapter 2

hai, aku datang hehe, ini IchiHime (setelah sebelumnya banyak yang expecting HitsuHina) ini buat rekues dari **Akasuna Nee**.Maaf lama, soalnya, ya... banyak faktor merepotkan. here you are... =}

* * *

"Ini untukmu," sebuah balon _baby blue_ diserahkan pada anak kecil yang masih bermata sembab.

"Dan kamu, ini," sebuah lollipop besar sedetik kemudian telah berada pada genggaman gadis kecil yang lain.

"Jangan menangis lagi, ya? Ayo, bersenang-senanglah! Kalian mau main apa? Nee-chan akan menemani."

Rambut oranye muda gadis semampai itu jatuh perlahan melewati bahunya ketika ia merunduk—berdiri pada lututnya. Senyumnya terkembang makin manis ketika dua anak kecil itu mulai tertawa.

"Itu, neechan! Aku mau memanjat itu!"

"Tidak, neechan! Main itu saja! Neechan temani aku di sana!"

Satu anak yang pertama, mulai menarik ujung pakaian gadis itu ke arah tempat permainan tali-temali. Dan yang kedua, memaksanya ke tempat bola besar dari besi terletak. Kerangka bola, maksudnya. Permainan panjat-memanjat juga.

"Nee-chaan, itu saja!"

"Tidak! Tidak mau! Yang itu saja!"

Senyum lebar sang gadis diganti seketika. Ia lebih memilih memberi senyuman kecil nan lembut di saat seperti ini.

"Jangan bertengkar seperti itu. Lebih baik kita ke sana saja," ia bersamaan membelai rambut keduanya. Tangannya mengarah pada permainan di sisi lain halaman, jungkat-jungkit. "Nee-chan akan membelikanmu harum manis jika kalian mau ke sana."

Kedua anak yang berseteru tadi sejenak saling pandang. Seperti yang diharapkan, mereka kemudian saling melempar senyum pula. Mengangguk bersamaan.

"Mauuu!" seru mereka gembira. Tanpa komando, mereka berdua segera berlari ke sana.

Gadis itu lantas tersenyum puas. Ukiran garis tawanya jelas terlihat. Bersama anak kecil di saat seperti ini memang sangat menyenangkan.

**. . .**

**A Bouquet of Flower**

**.**

Bleach, everything related aren't mine. They're Tite Kubo's

I just own the plot, and the weird theory of 'colour' =w="

.

**Part 2**

**. . .**

Hm, menurutmu bunga itu hanya sebagai tanaman-tanaman kecil di tepi jalan—yang tidak begitu terlihat penting? Tidak. Ia penting bagi seseorang.

Apalagi satu buket bunga untuknya—dari seseorang yang ia harapkan. Itu akan membuatnya mendapat bukti bahwa dunia ini adalah untuk dinikmati dengan kebersamaan. Dan saling membutuhkan.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Inoue Orihime. Seorang gadis remaja yang telah dewasa di beberapa aspek pemikirannya.

Hidupnya yang sendiri, tanpa bimbingan orang tua, atau pada pendewasa di atasnya, membuatnya harus menyadari seorang diri bagaimana kehidupan itu sebenarnya.

Bekerja pada sebuah panti asuhan sederhana, ia sering sekali mengerti, kalau tanpa orang tua, tanpa orang yang menyayangi kita, semua tentang dunia itu akan terasa hampa.

Dirinya tahu itu. Orihime pernah merasakannya. Pernah diterpa keputusasaan.

Putus asa—dengan satu pertanyaan. Untuk apa ia hidup jika tidak ada yang menyayangi dia? Tidak ada yang mengharapkan kalau ternyata ia ada—dan ingin mencoba berpijak pada dunia.

Untuk apa perjalanan hidup ditata jika ternyata kita sendiri tidak bisa turut menata hidup orang yang kita sayangi? Alias, sebatang kara.

Ia nyaris mengakhiri hidupnya hanya karena pertanyaan kecil itu.

Tapi kemudian—sebuah jawaban muncul tiba-tiba. Menyala terang di otaknya, dan membatalkan keputusan bodohnya untuk mengakhiri hidup.

Kenapa tidak mencoba menata hidup orang lain yang serupa? Menjadi orang yang berguna dan menyayangi mereka, agar tidak ada lagi orang merasakan apa yang ia rasakan.

Menggenggam tangan mereka yang juga merasa hampa, menariknya dalam kasih sayang, dan membuatnya sadar kalau ia tidak sendirian, dan masih ada yang sayang serta peduli padanya.

Tidakkah itu ide yang sempurrna?

Maka dengan langkah yakin dan senyum optimis, ia mengetuk pintu sebuah panti. Tanpa memikirkan bayaran ataupun semacamnya, ia rela bekerja di sana—membantu mengurus anak-anak yang ia rasa sama seperti dirinya.

Sudah dua tahun lebih ia berdiri dengan keyakinan seperti ini. Dan itu membuatnya lebih dikagumi oleh sang pemilik panti. Berjiwa besar—dan tanggung jawab yang besar dibandingkan dengan yang seusianya, komentar mereka.

Membuat anak-anak yang kesepian itu tertawa, lebih baik baginya daripada mendapatkan satu kantong emas.

Membuat anak-anak itu ceria dari masalah mereka, baginya itu lebih baik daripada satu jaminan hidup mewah untuk pribadinya.

Tapi, satu harapannya masih berpijar, selayaknya suluh yang tersembunyi dalam gua palung hatinya.

Adakah—suatu saat nanti—seseorang datang untuknya, dan menyatakan kalau ia adalah yang dibutuhkan, yang disayangi. Dan yang ingin dibahagiakan.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Kau tadi malam kemana? Aku mengetuk pintu rumahmu berkali-kali."

Orihime hanya tertawa kecil. Dibiarkannya pemuda di sampingnya melanjutkan gerutuannya.

"Kupikir kau sudah tidur. Tapi secepat itu, kupikir kau sakit atau apa."

"Memangnya ada keperluan apa? Hehe, gomenasai, aku tadi malam tidur di panti itu."

"Yuzu memasak sup jamur yang enak, kupikir kau suka. Tapi ternyata kau tidak ada di rumah."

Kurosaki Ichigo. Pemuda itu lagi-lagi melanjutkan omelannya.

"Kalau seperti itu, kupikir kau sakit atau apa!"

"Heee? Gomenasaaii..."

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa. Lain kali jangan seperti itu. Bilang padaku kalau kau tidak ada di rumah."

"Nee, baiklah, Kurosaki-kun!"

Mereka tetap melanjutkan langkah di jalan yang lengang itu. Sebentar-sebentar, siulan kecil menyela. Hingga hening kembali.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun, tunggu sebentar!"

Orihime berhenti dari langkah kakinya. Ia berjongkok di tepi jalan.

"Ada apa, Inoue?"

"Ini, kasihan..."

Orihime mengusap kelopak merah muda pucat itu. Bunga kecil itu tampak layu, sedikit kering. Sendiri berdiri. Di sekitarnya hanyalah rumput-rumput liar yang seperti tidak peduli ada makhluk manis di sekitar mereka.

Ichigo menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku akan membawanya pulang. Aku tidak suka ia sendirian di sini. Lihat, ia akan layu sebentar lagi!" nada Orihime sedemikian rupa menggambarkan kalau tingkat paniknya tinggi.

Ichigo hanya menggeleng-geleng.

"Memangnya dia bisa merasakan kalau dia sendirian?"

Orihime menyipitkan matanya, tajam ia pandang Ichigo. "Kurosaki-kun, ia juga makhluk hidup!"

Ia lantas mencabut dengan sangat hati-hati mawar itu. Beserta dengan tanah yang menyangganya.

"Dah, Kurosaki-kun! Aku mau menanam ini dulu sebelum dia mati! Jaaa~~" Orihime mengambil langkah seribu, dengan tangan yang tertadah. Menampung mawar itu sebisa tangannya.

Sekejap saja, bayangan Orihime pun sudah tak lagi bisa ditangkap. Larinya cukup cepat rupanya.

Dan itu menyisakan satu sungging senyum pada Ichigo.

"Manis."

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Ini kali pertama Ichigo bangun pagi dalam satu kali periode panjang. Entah berapa abad sekali ia bisa melakukan hal ini.

Titik-titik bening masih bisa dipakai untuk berkaca di daun-daun sana. Masih segar, masih begitu rapi pemandangan pagi ini.

Belum ada satupun kendaraan yang melintas, belum ada sececerpun polusi yang menyebar.

Ichigo meregangkan otot-otot tangannya. Sedikit kaku akibat tidur tadi. Cukup nyenyak, rasanya.

"Bunga kecil, kau sudah baikan? Di sini lebih enak, kan?"

Ichigo menoleh. Suara lembut Orihime itu membuatnya sedikit tertegun.

Gadis manis itu tersenyum mengusap daun sang mawar kecil. Sekalian ia siramkan sedikit air.

Seksama diperhatikan, mawar itu sudah lebih baik daripada yang Ichigo lihat sekilas kemarin. Ia sudah menegak, beda dengan kemarin yang seperti akan rapuh jika disentuh sedikit saja. Orihime menempatkannya ke dalam pot kecil, dideretkan diantara tanaman-tanaman kecil lain.

Sudah jadi kebiasaan gadis itu, memelihara banyak bunga di halaman kecilnya. Bermacam-macam ditampungnya, entah itu mawar sampai jenis-jenis bunga kecil yang begitu umum.

Hng, sekarang Ichigo bisa menebak. Orihime memelihara sebanyak itu, pasti karena alasan yang kemarin. Alasan yang hampir menjadi perdebatan.

"Ohayou."

"Hng? Oh, Ohayou, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime membalas dengan senyum paginya. Begitu lebar dan puas.

Hm, selama ini ia cerdas menutupi perasaan. Senyum, andalan wahid untuk memberi kesan kalau ia baik-baik saja. Ya, di balik keinginannya untuk menjadi yang dibutuhkan orang lain.

"Kurosaki-kun, lihat bunga ini! Dia jadi lebih baik, kan? Dia tidak layu lagi."

Ichigo menengok. Batas pagar yang tidak tinggi itu bukan penghalang yang merepotkan.

"Ya, baguslah."

Ichigo hanya menjawab singkat. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi.

"Bunga kecil, aku membutuhkanmu. Tetap seperti ini, ya. Tenang saja, kau tidak kesepian lagi, kok."

Ichigo yang sudah membalikkan tubuh, tertahan. Ia batal kembali ke dalam, memilih untuk melangkah mendekat pada Orihime lagi.

"Ada apa, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime yang menyadarinya bergerak dengan pertanyaan.

"... Tidak, tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

Orihime memberi senyum kecil. "Aku tidak mau makhluk sekecil ini juga merasakan sakitnya tidak dibutuhkan oleh sekitarnya."

Hng... dan ini satu kata pamungkas yang membuat Ichigo membatu beku di sana.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Hime-san, bisa minta tolong?"

"Ne? Apa itu?"

Wanita paruh baya itu menyerahkan satu—ah, bukan, setengah _sweater_. Beserta dengan tiga gulung benang wol, lengkap beserta jarumnya.

"Kau bisa merajut, kan? Bisa selesaikan ini? Ini untuk hadiah ulang tahun anak tertua di sini, Koizumi. Aku harus mengurus sesuatu diluar, tolong, ya."

"Dengan senang hati, baa-chan. Biar kuselesaikan," Orihime dengan tangan terbuka menerima _sweater _itu. Segera saja ia mulai, walau wanita itu belum selangkahpun pergi darinya.

Ia lanjutkan. Selang-seling, dengan pola yang sama, warna biru, hijau dan putih itu ia satukan, tangkas sekali tangannnya.

"Onee-chan! Temani aku di sana!"

"Tunggu sebentar, Mizuki. Nee-chan sedang menyelesaikan ini."

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya temani aku!"

"Mizuki sayaaang, kakak sedang menyelesaikan ini. Koizumi-kun, berulang tahun besok, sayang kalau tidak selesai hari ini..."

"Hng? Kalau begini sini aku bantu!" anak itu menarik kasar jarum dari tangan Orihime.

Tapi yaa, sebutlah ia anak nakal. Brutal sekali ia menarik-narik asal benang wol itu, hingga rajutan yang sudah separuh jadi berantakan.

"Mizuki!"

Tapi anak itu membalas dengan tatapan _super innocent_. Seolah tidak ada hal buruk yang ia lakukan beberapa detik lalu.

"Sini kubereskan," ucapnya tanpa sebersitpun rasa bersalah.

"Mizuki, sudah. Kakak bisa mengerjakannya sendiri. Kau bermainlah bersama yang lain. Ah, tepat sekali, sepertinya itu ibumu datang."

Orihime menunjuk mobil yang berhenti di depan panti asuhan itu. Mizuki ini memang anak yang biasa dititipkan dalam jangka tertentu. Orang tuanya sibuk, dan karena tempat inilah yang terdekat dengan rumahnya, mereka menitipkan Mizuki di sini.

"Huh, sudahlah. Kubantu tidak mau. Aku sama ibu saja! Ibu lebih membutuhkanku daripada nee-chan! Aku butuh ibu saja, tidak perlu nee-chan yang marah-marah!" cibir Mizuki. Sedikit mengejek, lantas ia lari pada ibunya.

Orihime menghentikan gerak tangannya yang sedari tadi membereskan serakan benang.

"... Mizuki..."

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Brak!

Orihime menabrak begitu saja pintu utama rumahnya. Tidak peduli setelahnya ia menguncinya atau tidak.

Ichigo. Kebetulan pemuda itu baru tiba dari satu tempat. Orihime melengos begitu saja di sampingnya, dan melakukan hal tadi.

"Inoue! Hei, kau kenapa?" Ichigo berlari memasuki area halaman rumah gadis itu. Pelan diketuknya pintu yang sudah kembali tertutup itu.

"Sudahlah Kurosaki-kun, tidak usah pedulikan aku," sela isakan terdengar diantara kata-kata lirih itu.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti itu? Hei, ayolah! Ke sini dan ceritakan padaku."

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang membutuhkan aku. Biarkan aku sendiri."

"... Kenapa jadi tiba-tiba seperti itu?" Ichigo menurunkan nada suaranya. Dari balik pintu. Ia tidak mau menerobos begitu saja.

"Anak itu berkata kalau dia tidak membutuhkanku..."

"Anak?"

"Mizuki."

"Hn? Oh, ya..."

Ichigo bisa mengingat anak itu. Orihime beberapa kali menceritakannya.

"Kau menangis dan seperti ini hanya karena ucapan anak kecil?"

"... Tapi anak kecil tidak selalu salah, Kurosaki-kun..."

"..."

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Tidak ada jawaban lanjutan. Orihime yang tadi sempat menghentikan air matanya, sekarang menundukkan kepalanya. Membiarkan tangisnya turun di lututnya.

_Sudahlah, tak ada yang peduli dan perlu juga._

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Orihime baru sadar kalau ia tertidur di ruang tamu. Setelah meringkuk dan membiarkan air matanya kering dengan sendirinya.

Dan bodohnya, bahkan pintu luar itu tidak tertutup rapat. Untung saja tidak ada satupun hal berbahaya semalam.

Orihime berdiri, menuju pintu itu. Udara pagi mungkin bisa membuat pikirannya lebih baik.

Eits. Hampir saja ia tersandung sesuatu di depan pintu.

"Ngg?"

Satu buket bunga. Mawar merah muda yang agak pucat, tapi masih terlihat segar berikut aromanya.

Banyak. Satu lusin, kurang lebihnya.

_Need you, please._

"Hah?"

English sederhana itu setidaknya bisa ia mengerti. Tapi...

Tidak mungkin, kan, mawar-mawar yang ia pelihara di halaman itu membungkus dirinya sendiri, melilitkan pita dan memberi kartu ucapan dengan model semanis ini. Oke, ini hal konyol.

"Hng, siapa yang memberi ini?" Orihime memutar-mutar buket itu. Tidak ada cantuman nama pengirimnya.

"Sudahlah. Ini cantik. Tunggu ya, bunga aku akan meletakkanmu di tempat yang tepat!"

_Mood_-nya sepertinya menaik. Langkahnya—yang saat keluar tadi—lunglai dan rapuh, ketika berbalik berubah menjadi lompatan-lompatan kecil yang gembira.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Inoue!" panggil Ichigo.

Sore ini agak mendung. Dan Orihime baru saja menyelesaikan belajarnya di ruang tamu, ketika Ichigo tiba di depan pintu.

"Heee, Kurosaki-kun! Ada apa?"

Senyum itu lagi. Senyum lebar yang memperlihatkan kesempurnaan _mood_-nya. Tapi segunung pula rahasia dibalik terbentuknya satu lengkungan itu.

"Untukmu."

Satu buket mawar dengan warna yang familiar sampai ke tangan Orihime lagi. Gadis itu agak terkejut.

"Bunga? Ini—"

"_Need you, please._"

"Heee? Sama seperti yang tadi pagi!" Orihime lebih memilih peduli pada kesamaan daripada maksud, rupanya.

"Hehe, itu juga aku yang menaruhnya."

"Benarkah? Waah, terima kasih, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime menerima bunga itu. Dihirupnya, masih segar pula.

"Mengerti, kan?"

"... Ha? Apanya?"

"_Need you, please_. Aku membutuhkanmu. Jangan seperti kemarin lagi, ya."

"... Kurosaki-kun?"

"Ne? Ya, aku serius."

Orihime membuka matanya lebih lebar. Sekedar lebih meyakinkan kalau yang di depannya ini memang benar-benar Kurosaki Ichigo. Yang diharapkan.

"Aku membutuhkanmu."

"Be—benar?" matanya berbinar kaca. Lapisan air yang kian menebal terlihat menutupi pupil kelabunya itu.

"Ya. Tidak mungkin tidak boleh, kan?"

Orihime tidak berniat menjawab apapun. Ia hanya memeluk pemuda di depannya dengan haru.

"Terima kasih, Kurosaki-kun. Kau tidak bohong, kan?"

"Kalaupun aku berbohong, untuk apa selama ini aku peduli padamu?"

Ichigo hanya memandang lurus ke depan, seraya mengusap dengan lembut uraian panjang benang-benang mahkota Orihime di kepalanya.

"Dulu kau menolong bunga-bunga sejenis ini saat mereka kesepian, kan? Sekarang saudara-saudara mereka yang datang untuk membuatmu tersenyum."

Ichigo menghela nafasnya sejenak. Sekalian mendoa, semoga gadis ini tidak akan menangis.

"Jangan putus asa, ya. Karena teman-temanmu di sana, bunga-bunga di sini—dan aku—begitu membutuhkanmu. Jangan _down_ hanya karena ucapan satu orang anak, karena di belakangmu ada banyak orang yang membutuhkanmu walau tanpa mengucapkannya."

Ichigo merasakan gadis itu memeluknya makin kuat.

"Kadang sesuatu itu terjadi dan dirasakan tanpa kata-kata. Kami membutuhkanmu, Inoue Orihime."

Orihime mengeratkan tangannya pada sebuket bunga itu. Biar saja tetes-tetes air mata turun darinya, meski dari gestur Ichigo sudah melarangnya untuk menangis.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Lihat saja, kan? Satu buket bunga kecil itu membiarkannya tahu, kalau dia memang dibutuhkan.

Perhatikan sekelilingmu. Jangan biarkan mereka merasa tidak dibutuhkan. Karena dunia diciptakan untuk diputar bersama, dengan bergandeng tangan. Dengan saling membutuhkan.

**...**

**.**

**part 2: end.**

**.**

**...**

hehe, balas review dulu, ya~~ ^^

**yuminozomi**: hehe, gitu, ya? syukurlah, ternyata kamu suka begitu ya? tapi mau hiatus lagi kalau multichap ini selesai, mungkin. kk, maaf. tapi kalau aku rindu, bisa kembali kapan saja, kan? hehehe...

**koizumi nanaho**: hehe, gak papa, bilang aja, aku nerima semua kritik, deh. asal membangun, itu sah-sah aja makasih udah nyambut lagi, aku terharu(?) /slapped

**scarlett yukarin**: yoroshiku~~ ^^ (sudah agak lupa gimana berbahasa jepang yang baik dan benar). ah, maaf, lupa beritahu, ini adalah sekuel dari fic GgioSoi-ku dulu, yang judulnya **A Prequel to A Language.** HitsuHina? sorry, tapi IchiHime, ini juga rekues :3

**Hikari Shiroi Tsuki**: makasih~ ^^ dan ini, update-nya. mohon bantuannya(?) lagi, ya =]

**EYEJ series**: oh, silahkan ;) hehe, makasih, dan ini, IchiHime =]]

**mikamo zaoldyeck**: hai mikaaaa :DDDDD isssh, jadi silent reader ga bilang-bilang deh. ga tau aku ternyata kamu jadi stalker blogku juga x] perubahan? oh, syukurlah kalau ternyata bisa seperti itu. Masalah privasi? ah, semoga lekas selesai, ya. but, mianhae, ini IchiHime =..=

well, thanks atas partisipasinya di chapter sebelumnya, ya. semoga part 2 ini bisa menghibur. makasih!


	3. Chapter 3

Sebuket mawar hitam... mungkin suatu mimpi buruk.

Tapi bagaimana kalau itu menyimpan sesuatu yang lebih baik di baliknya?

**. . .**

**A Bouquet of Flower**

**.**

Bleach, everything related aren't mine. They're Tite Kubo's

I just own the plot—warning! crack-ish, weird-ish! =_=

.

**Part 3**

**. . .**

"Gelap..." Momo berusaha membuka pandangannya—hitam sekali sekelilingnya. Tangannya berusaha menggapai-gapai, mungkin ada objek yang bisa ia buat untuk berpegang.

Ia tetap meraba, namun tidak bisa juga ditemukan satupun pegangan. Momo merasa langkahnya memberat, seiring gelap yang tak kunjung tertembus cahaya.

"Ini—dimana? Tolong, siapapun tolong aku—"

Ia merintih sendiri, gelap adalah suatu keadaan yang menakutkan baginya. Membutakan, kesepian yang sangat.

"Tolong..." bisiknya lagi.

Momo merasa kakinya membentur sesuatu, hingga ia jatuh. Perih ia rasakan di bagian yang terantuk tadi. Mungkin saja berdarah, tapi itu bukan hal utama. Yang penting sekarang—adakah cara untuk keluar dari sini?

"Hitsugaya-kun—" lirih ia panggil nama itu, dengan secuil harapan akan ada keajaiban.

"To—" ia berusaha berteriak, tapi kerongkongannya serasa tak sampai untuk mewujudkannya. Suaranya habis ditengah-tengah.

"Siapapun..." bisik saja yang bisa ia keluarkan.

Momo memejamkan matanya, semoga saja setelah satu kedipan panjang ini ia bisa menemukan cahaya.

Dzing!

Momo buru-buru membuka matanya.

Benar saja, ada kilasan cahaya yang lewat, samar, namun ia bisa menangkapnya dengan baik.

"Siapa itu? Tolong bawa aku keluar dari sini. Tolong," suara Momo bergetar. Sekalian berdoa kalau kali ini bukanlah penjebak yang datang.

Cahay putih yang samar itu sekelebat lewat di kirinya, lantas berhenti tepat di depannya bersimpuh.

"Kau—"

Butuh beberapa detik hingga Momo bisa mengenali sosok itu. Hanya seperti bayangan, putih kelabu. Kalau seksama diperhatikan, seperti tembus pandang.

"Rasanya, kau..."

Pemuda yang begitu ia tahu itu tidak berkata apapun, lantas hanya menyerahkan sebuah... buket bunga?

Momo memperhatikan kalau itu adalah sekumpulan mawar hitam yang disatukan dengan pita hitam. Ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi, dan menatap pemuda itu.

Sang pemuda tidak balas menatapnya, hanya berbalik dan kemudian meninggalkannya perlahan.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer..." gumam Momo. Meski terpanggil, bayangan itu tidak datang kembali, ia terus saja melayang, menjauh.

Makhluk yang pernah menjadi musuh bebuyutan pihak dewa kematian. Yang telah terbunuh dengan sukses di tangan si shinigami pengganti.

Secercah cahaya yang lebih besar dan lebih terang lagi menyerang, terlalu silau hingga Momo harus menutup mata.

"AAAAH!"

Momo bangkit duduk. Ternyata—hanya mimpi. Nafasnya tak beraturan, irama turun-naik yang tidak seimbang. Ia melihat sekeliling. Masih terang, agak sore.

Ada yang tergenggam di tangannya.

... Mawar hitam tadi? Tetap utuh satu ikatan.

"A—apa maksudnya ini?" tanga Momo mulai begetar memegangnya.

Mawar hitam—berarti kematian, kan?

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Momo tidak bisa tidur kali ini, meski selarut-larutnya malam telah lewat. Ia masih terngiang akan mimpi buruknya tadi siang.

Perlahan ia bangkit dari tempat tidur, keluar mungkin lebih baik. Menyusur jalan dan menikmati malam di sepanjang Soul Society dipikirnya merupakan suatu pilihan yang bagus.

Setapak demi setapak jalan ia langkahi. Matanya tidak diam, sesekali berputar menyusur langit malam.

Teringat, terpikir, terbayang masa lalu. Sama seperti ini, namun dengan suasanya yang berbeda. Tidak sepi, tidak juga ia melangkah sendiri.

Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Tapi sepertinya itu mustahil.

Ia dan Hitsugaya—dulu sahabat kecil. Terlalu akrab menimbulkan sesuatu yang lain daripada sekedar persahabatan. Tapi sayangnya ia terlalu terlambat untuk tahu kata hatinya.

Dulu Hitsugaya terlampau protektif padanya, melindunginya dengan teguh. Bahkan rela untuk membunuh Aizen jika terjadi sesuatu padanya.

Dan dirinya terlalu bodoh untuk tahu itu, dan berkeras hati memilih untuk memihak Aizen. Tapi itu bukanlah pilihan yang baik. Itu hanya mencelakakan dirinya sendiri.

Ia baru menyadari, baru memahami arti di balik semua perlindungan Hitsugaya itu. Bukan di waktu yang tepat, ketika pemuda itu sudah mulai menjauh darinya—terbawa oleh seorang pendatang baru.

Kurosaki Karin. Gadis itu telah habis masa hidupnya di dunia nyata, dan masuk ke Soul Society beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan sesuai tebakan saja, Hitsugaya mendekat padanya. Mengajarkannya bagaimana menjadi _shinigami_, termasuk melindungi si tomboy itu dalam kegiatan 'belajar'nya.

Pelan-pelan, kata: "Aku akan melindungimu, Hinamori!" hilang. Tidak ada lagi, sekarang.

Kalau ditanya soal 'apakah ia merindukannya'... mungkin jawabannya akan terkesan hiperbolis. Sangat, sangat. Amat sangat. Terlalu merindukan itu semua.

"Hinamori-san!"

Suara yang dikenalinya sebagai orang yang barusa mencuat di kepalanya. Karin disana.

"Karin-chan?"

Karin—membetulkan simpul yang mengikat rambutnya. Langkahnya dipercepat, hingga sejajar dengan Momo.

"Tidak bisa tidur juga ya, Karin-chan?" Momo berusaha menyertakan senyumnya ketika bertanya.

Ia tidak benci gadis ini, samasekali tidak. Kepribadiannya yang santai membuatnya sedikit belajar. Hanya saja—ketika ingat bagaimana gadis ini datang dan merebut waktunya bersama Hitsugaya, ia sedikit kecewa.

Tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Bukan hal yang baik menunjukkan kebencian hanya karena alasan sepele itu, kan?

"Iya. Banyak yang kupikirkan."

"Hee? Apa? Ada masalahkah?" Momo menatapnya. Jelas ia perhatikan garis-garis wajah yang mencerminkan kecuekan itu.

"Eh, hng, tidak kook—hehe~"

"Memikirkan seseorang, ya?"

"Ah, Hinamori-san... Hehe~"

Itu adalah jawaban ya. Lihat saja dari wajahnya. Meski hanya ada satu cahaya dari atas sana, Momo bisa tahu ada rasa malu yang ditampilkan wajah itu.

"Katakan sajalah."

"Aku boleh bercerita?"

"Silahkan saja. Daripada sepi, ayo, cerita saja."

"Hngg—Toushiro-kun, hehe. Aku hanya terpikirkan dia terus," Karin terlihat menunduk.

Dapat diduga. Momo mendesah diam-diam, takut kalau sedihnya akan terdengar oleh orang yang sedang berbahagia.

"Kau menyukainya, ya?"

Karin tidak bisa menjawabnya. Serta-merta Momo menyambungnya dengan gelak tawa. Palsu.

Momo tidak mau menyambung pembicaraan lagi, serupa saja dengan Karin. Mereka masing-masing sibuk sendiri dengan apa yang sedang berputar di otak mereka saja.

Hawa yang begitu dingin sekilas lewat. Momo memegang tengkuknya, seraya memperhatikan sekeliling. Ada perasaan tidak baik.

"Hinamori-san," panggil Karin. Sepertinya ia juga merasakan hal yang sama, dengan langkah yang mendekat pada Momo.

Momo meraih tangan Karin, mereka sama-sama memandang waspada.

Ada yang berkelebat. Momo makin menajamkan matanya, berusaha mencari celah dimana ia benar-benar bisa menangkap pandang pada makhluk itu.

"Rooarrrh!"

"Hinamori-san!"

Momo menoleh, pada arah yang ditunjuk Karin dengan gemetar telunjuknya. Ada _hollow_ besar disana. Momo buru-buru mengeluarkan _zanpakutou_ dari pinggangnya. Bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya.

"Graaawwhhh!" _hollow_ itu mendekat, terbang dengan kedua sayapnya. Sosoknya besar dan pucat, dengan lelehan liur yang menjijikkan. Tangannya yang penuh duri dan cakar menggapai-gapai ke arah mereka berdua.

Momo melompat, membawa serta Karin di tangannya.

"Kau!" Momo berusaha menangkis, gerak makhluk itu cepat sekali. Sepersepuluh detik saja terlambat, mereka berdua bisa terhempas akan kuku-kukunya yang tajam itu.

"Rawwh! Groarrh!" sang _hollow_ mengamuk, ia mengejar Momo dan Karin tanpa ampunan dan toleransi waktu samasekali. Belum sempat Momo menggerakkan pedangnya, _hollow_ itu selalu melawan dengan selisih waktu yang tipis, dan selalu nyaris menghantam mereka.

"Isssh!" Momo mengayunkan pedangnya. Tepat, terkena punggung monster itu.

Ah, sial. Pedang itu tidak bisa dicabut, terlalu dalam, namum sepertinya tidak berefek melumpuhkan.

"Hinamori-san, awas!" Karin berusaha menarik Momo yang berada di depannya, ketika monster tak berotak itu menghempaskan ekor panjangnya.

"Aaaa—" Momo terlambar bereaksi, dan ia terlempar. Tersisalah Karin yang berhadapan langsung dengan sang monster.

"Karin-chan—" disela rintihan, Momo masih sempat memanggilnya. Ia mencoba untuk bangun, tapi sepertinya separuh bagian tubuhnya remuk. Ekor makhluk itu terlalu besar.

Whussss~

Serbuan dingin lewat, dan butiran-butiran es yang halus menghambur.

"Hi—tsugaya-kun?"

"Toushiro-kun?"

"Karin, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Bibir Momo bergetar. Hanya Karin-kah?

"Ti—tidak. Tapi, Hinamori-san yang..." Karin menoleh padanya, hingga baru Hitsugaya mengikuti.

"Tahanlah. Akan kubereskan ini dulu," Hitsugaya dengan nada datarnya berkata pada Momo.

_Hollow_ itu sepertinya tahu suasana. Ia melompat-lompat, seraya mengepakkan sayapnya. Seolah memperolok, ia terbang bolak-balik antara Momo dan Karin.

"Mati kau!" Hitsugaya bangkit, dengan sayap esnya pula. Sementara Karin berlari menuju Momo.

_Hollow _itu memancing. Ia mendekat pada kedua gadis, membuat Hitsugaya juga mengarah ke sana. Tapi dengan gerak cepat ia menuju balik punggung Hitsugaya, dan menembakkan sesuatu.

"Argh!"

Ekor es Hitsugaya cacat sedikit. Cepat ia berbalik untuk segera berhadapan kembali dengan sang monster.

Si _hollow_ segera menembak lagi. Hitsugaya sudah waspada dengan ujung pedangnya.

Zzziing!

Tapi sepertinya arahan cahaya itu tidak padanya. Tapi pada dua orang yang ada di bawah sana. Mata Hitsugaya terbuka lebar.

Diameter cahaya itu kecil saja, paling-paling hanya mengenai satu orang. Dan pertanyaannya, siapa yang harus ditarik lebih dahulu? Ia sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menyelamatkan secara bergantian. Cahaya itu sudah semakin mendekat.

"Hitsugaya-kun—"

Druar!

Hitsugaya menaruh Karin di tanah.

"Toushiro-kun! Hinamori-san bagaimana? Dia—"

"Kau, bawa dia ke divisi 4. Aku akan bereskan ini," Hitsugaya dengan dinginnya menjawab. Ia tak mempedulikan cengkeraman yang kuat dari Karin.

"Bawa sekarang!"

"Ba—baiklah..."

Karin menghampiri tempat yang masih mengepulkan asap seperti sisa ledakan itu.

Tubuh Hinamori—menghitam. Matanya terbuka dan kosong, kaku sekali tubuhnya.

"Hinamori-san..."

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Ini—dimana?"

Gelap lagi. Sama seperti mimpi itu. Hingga satu lagi bayangan yang lewat.

"Hei, jangan bercanda. Siapa itu?"

Momo merasakan ada yang jatuh pada pangkuannya. Dirabanya untuk memastikan benda apa itu.

Ada—seperti pita. Dan kelopak-kelopak yang banyak, berlapis-lapis.

"Dimana ini? Kau, tolonglah aku. Aku tahu kau di sana."

Bayang-bayang itu akhirnya menampakkan diri dengan berhenti. Mata emerald yang samar tampak itu dingin sekali.

"... Ulquiorra Schiffer? Hei, kau lagi? Bangunkan aku kalau ternyata ini mimpi!"

"Ini bukan yang waktu itu, Momo Hinamori."

"... Maksudmu?"

Momo berusaha bergerak. Tapi tubuhnya berasa ringan sekali. Apa yang ia pangku tadi jatuh begitu saja tanpa ia sadari.

"Ini bukan mimpi. Ini kenyataan."

"Ke—kenyataan?"

"Selamat datang di sini."

Ulquiorra berjalan—bukan, mungkin tepatnya melayang—menjauh. Menyisakan tanda tanya untuk Momo.

"Hei, tunggu! Apa maksudmu? Ulquiorra-san!"

Tidak. Bayangan itu tidak menunjukkan secuilpun kepeduliannya. Menyisakan gema saja untuk Momo—bukan jawaban.

Momo beringsut, kini semuanya menjadi gelap lagi, benar-benar membutakan.

"Aku—takut... Ini... dimana?" Momo ingin memeluk sesuatu, namun tidak ada satupun yang bisa mewujudkannya.

Benar-benar sepi.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Ulquiorra menjentikkan jemarinya, di depan Momo ia berlutut. Tak sampai satu detik terhitung, mata gadis—yang air matanya telah mengering—itu membuka.

"K—kau? Tolong katakan dimana ini! Aku ingin kembali! Bangunkan aku!"

"Kau tidak tertidur. Inilah duniamu sekarang."

"Duniaku? Tidak! Bagaimana bisa? Kembalikan aku ke Soul society!"

"Asal kau tahu, kau akan tetap di sini. Hanya kita berdua."

"Ki—kita? Katakan padaku, ini tempat apa?"

Ulquiorra memalingkan wajahnya. Tatapannya tetap kosong, memperhatikan kehampaan di depannya.

"Rohmu tersesat. Ini adalah tempat diantara Soul Society dan Hueco Mundo. Bukan dalam lorong penghubung itu, tapi suatu dimensi saat rohmu tidak bisa memasuki Hueco Mundo kembali atau ketika akan bereinkarnasi. Kalian sebagai _shinigami_, jika mati maka akan bereinkarnasi kembali, dan kami sebagai modifikasi _hollow_ akan kembali ke Hueco Mundo sebagai roh."

"Jadi..."

"Kau gagal melewati fase reinkarnasi."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Momo menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat. Ini bukan hal yang baik, pikirnya.

"Itu suatu kebetulan yang buruk."

Momo mundur, tapi ada tembok yang menahannya. Ketika ia raba, tembok itu keras dan lembab.

"Tidak adakah cara kembali? Aku ingin kembali..." ucapan Momo mulai bergetar. Dengan sedikit cahaya dari dirinya. Ulquiorra menyadari gadis itu mulai menangis.

"Sejauh aku tinggal di sini, aku berpikir..."

"Apa itu? Katakan!" Momo mengulurkan tangannya, ingin ia mengguncang pundak Ulquiorra, tapi tak kunjung bisa digapainya.

"Lupakan."

"Ke—kenapa?"

Ulquiorra bangkit, dengan tanpa menjawab apapun, ia meninggalkan Momo lagi.

"Ulquiorra-san! Ulquiorra-san!"

Momo memekik, tapi menjadi kemauan untuk Ulquiorra menoleh padanya. Gadis itu hanya bisa menekukkan lututnya, menangis di sana.

"Hitsugaya-kun... tolong aku..."

**.**

"Berhentilah menangis."

Momo mengangkat kepalanya. Ulquiorra kembali lagi padanya, setelah air matanya nyaris ia keringkan karena menangis.

"Aku takut..."

Momo perhatikan Ulquiorra tampak duduk di sampingnya. Tak ada sepatah kata pun hingga Momo yang memulainya.

"Benar-benar tidak bisa kembali?"

"... Kau ingin kembali dan menyakiti hatimu di sana?"

Momo tertegun. Ah, iya nyaris melupakan mengapa ia berada di sini.

_Hollow_. Karin. Hitsugaya. Dan ia terkena serangan monster terbang itu ketika Hitsugaya memutuskan menolong Karin terlebih dahulu.

... Ia terbuang?

Tetes mutiara bening matanya kembali jatuh, nanar kosong pada matanya. "Hitsugaya-kun..."

Ulquiorra tetap diam. Ia membiarkan Momo untuk terus berpikir—dan membiarkannya menangis tanpa menyekakan air mata itu.

Momo terus memutar pikirannya, berusaha mencari hiburan untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau Hitsugaya melakukan itu bukan karena kesengajaan.

Tapi kalau ditilik lagi, ia sedari awal terlihat lebih peduli pada Karin. Jelas ia akan menyelamatkan gadis itu terlebih dahulu. Salah siapa?

Yang jelas, ia akan menyalahkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Siapa yang mengindahkan perlindungan mati-matian terhadap dirinya di masa lalu? Ini karma.

"Pikirkan itu."

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Ini... hari kedua mungkin?

Momo tidak bisa melihat apapun, kalau Ulquiorra tidak datang padanya. Dan itu sudah terhitung lebih dari satu hari.

"Hitsugaya-kun..." ucapnya berat. Pikirannya masih menimbang-nimbang.

Hidup dalam kegelapan, namun damai, atau hidup dalam dunianya sebelumnya dengan hati yang sakit? Melihat Karin, ia merasa trauma. Terlebih jika gadis itu bersama Hitsugaya.

Sakit karena penyesalan itu lebih berat dari apapun—baginya.

"Kau bisa kembali, kalau panglima tertinggi Soul Society mengerahkan kemampuannya untuk merusak dimensi ini."

"Ha?" Momo mundur sedikit karena terkejut, Ulquiorra kembali.

"Mereka mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Mereka akan bersiap."

"Jadi—"

"Keputusanmu."

Momo memandang sekeliling—yang tidak lebih daripada kegelapan dan samar-samar semata.

"Aku bisa menghentikan mereka dengan caraku."

"Caramu?"

"Masuk ke dalam mimpi mereka. Mengaturnya lewat sana tidak sulit."

Mimpi? Ah, benar. Momo mengingatnya. Sebuket bunga mawar yang itu, pertanda semua ini, lewat sana diberikan.

Momo sekali lagi berpikir. Semuanya ia putar lagi, berusaha mendewasakan pikirannya untuk keputusan ini.

"Tidak."

Momo bergerak, berdiri. Berusaha 'menjangkau' bayangan itu, meski percuma.

"Biarkan aku di sini. Bagiku menerima bunga mawar hitam lebih baik daripada menanti perlindungan dari jurus bunga es Hitsugaya-kun lagi—itu mustahil."

Ulquiorra membuka matanya lebar. secara tak sadar tangannya juga menjangkau 'tangan' Momo.

Momo tersenyum. "Melihat orang lain yang tidak lagi peduli pada kita lebih berat daripada hidup sendiri namun dengan ketenangan seperti ini. Meskipun gelap."

Sesaat, gadis itu memejamkan matanya. "Bantu aku, temani aku di sini, ya?"

Ulquiorra turut menutup pandangannya. Kata mengiyakan hanya ia simpan dalam hatinya.

Ingin saling menyentuh, tetap tidak bisa dalam keadaan tanpa jasad seperti itu. Tapi itu lebih baik, daripada berjasad dan berusaha menyentuh tapi Momo tidak dihiraukan.

**...**

**.**

**part 3: end.**

**.**

**...**

gosh. kenapa jadi gini? oke, maaf, saya ngga tau lagi harus bagaimana. ini dulunya 'challenge' dari umma oliv dan chika. but, yeah. becomes this weird.

maaf atas typo atau apalah atau keanehan gitu, ya. ini sudah malam, gak bisa koreksi/beta-ing. gomenasai... m(_ _ ")m

anyway, thankies! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Seringkali orang menerima sebuket bunga hanya untuk kebahagiaan dan pelengkap segala senyum kepuasan.

Tapi bagaimana kalau buket itu adalah yang terakhir—yang menjadi simbol perpisahan? Sanggupkah tanganmu tetap menggenggamnya?

* * *

"Apa ini?" gadis mungil itu menaikkan salah satu alisnya, setelah menerima satu buket bunga ungu itu.

"Purple Hyacinth."

"Artinya?"

"Maafkan aku..." ucap pemuda kecil itu dengan suara yang pelan. Kepalanya ditundukkan.

Sang gadis kecil hanya menatap pemuda itu iba.

**. . .**

**A Bouquet of Flower**

**.**

Bleach, everything related aren't mine. They're Tite Kubo's

I just own the plot—warning! crack-ish, weird-ish! =_=

.

**Part 3**

**. . .**

Ashishogi Jizou namanya. Umurnya sudah mencapai belasan, namun ia menderita kecacatan. Matanya buta, tubuhnya tidak tumbuh normal seperti pemuda seusianya, dan kelainan pada hormone yang menyebabkan rambutnya tidak pernah tumbuh.

Ia hanya bisa melihat dunia dengan hatinya dan apa yang dikenalkan oleh yang mengasuhnya—Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Laki-laki itu mengambilnya yang tak dipedulikan di tempat pengasuhan, membawanya serta dalam hidupnya. Terkadang diminta membantu percobaannya, dan apa keperluan laki-laki itu.

Dan gadis itu, Suzumebachi. Mungil, manis. Adik angkat dari seorang guru _taekwondo_. Wanita padahal, masih muda lagi. Berbeda dengan Ashishogi, ia adalah adik angkat yang begitu disayangi olehnya—Soi Fon namanya.

Ashishogi sering diejek oleh yang lain, karena kecacatannya. Padahal bukan keinginannya untuk dilahirkan cacat.

Semua ejekan itu makin berkembang ketika orang-orang melihatnya bersama Suzumebachi yang nyaris terlihat sempurna secara penampilan. Yang manis, yang mungil—sering membuat orang lain gemas. Meski kadang ocehannya membuat bingung, orang masih menyukainya. Kadang pula sikapnya pada orang yang tidak ia sukai agak jutek, tapi itu bukan masalah besar. Karena banyak orang yang bersikap ramah padanya.

_Beauty and The Beast_. Itu lontaran orang-orang. Tapi mereka berdua sama-sama tidak peduli.

"Maaf atas apa?"

"A—aku tidak sesempurna itu..." ucapnya terbata.

Suzumebachi tertawa kecil, andai saja Ashishogi dapat melihatnya, mungkin wajahnya akan berubah kemerahan.

"Memang perlu jadi sempurna?"

Mereka bukan kekasih, bukan pula sahabat biasa. Siapa yang tidak menyukai Suzumebachi? Bahkan untuk Ashishogi yang hanya menilainya dari kepribadian saja.

"Aku tidak mau menilai orang lain hanya dengan bagian luarnya saja. Kau baik, Ashishogi-kun."

Ashishogi makin merunduk saja.

Suzumebachi menatapnya, sedalam yang ia bisa. Ia menyayangi orang ini. Ya, sayang. Dia adalah orang yang sangat baik dan murah hati di balik semua ketidaksempurnaan penampilannya.

"Jangan kau pedulikan kata-kata orang. Yang menjalani hidup kita adalah kita juga."

Suzumebachi meraih jemari-jemari mungil Ashishogi. "Aku—tetap menyayangimu. Apa adanya."

"Be—benarkah?" Ashishogi meraba telapak tangan yang memegangnya itu. "Terima kasih..."

Suzumebachi tersenyum, meski sebenarnya itu percuma. Ashishogi tak akan pernah tahu.

"Ya—Ah, Mayuri-sama! Aku pergi dulu ya, Ashishogi-kun! Sampai jumpa!"

Ashishogi seksama mendengarkan derap langkah Suzumebachi yang menjauh. Seraya ia cium aroma yang khas dari 'tuannya'. Itu kemampuan khusus yang memang ditanamkan oleh Mayuri. Secara ia adalah seorang peneliti.

"Ashishogi Jizou! Pulang!"

Ashishogi beringsut turun dari bangku taman itu, sepertinya ia harus menyiapkan diri untuk menerima kemarahan sang tuan.

Kemarahan?

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Mayuri melempar Ashishogi ke bangku di laboratoriumnya. Kasar, memang. Tapi itulah yang ia lakukan ketika ia marah pada sang asuhan.

"Kenapa kau masih bersamanya?"

Ashishogi mendesah gelisah. Harus ia jawab apa sekarang?

"Apa perlu kuulangi kenapa aku melarangmu mendekatinya?"

Ashishogi belum berani menjawab.

"Atau kau akan menerima hukuman yang lebih berat? Mau kubuat kedua kakimu itu lumpuh?"

"Jangan, Mayuri-sama... tolong, maafkan aku..."

"Memangnya ini sudah larangan keberapa yang kukatakan untukmu agar tidak mendekatinya satu meterpun?"

"Maaf, Mayuri-sama..."

"Tidak. Dua hari ke depan kau akan tetap berada di ruangan ini! Sadari apa kesalahanmu, baru aku akan membebaskanmu."

Bunyi pintu yang dihempas, kemudia dikunci itu keras sekali. Berat untuk Ashishogi menarik nafasnya.

Lantas, ia menangis. Salahnyakah?

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Dari mana kau, Suzumebachi?"

Suzumebachi melepas alas kakinya terlebih dahulu, baru ia menghampiri kakak angkatnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Taman..."

"Dengan?"

Suzumebachi memutar matanya, ia tidak berani memandang ataupun menjawab langsung.

"Aku tidak mau menerima jawaban kalau ternyata kau baru bersama anak cacat itu."

"Kakak!"

"Apa? Aku sudah mempercayaimu dengan memperbolehkanmu keluar rumah sesukamu. Tapi tidak untuk membuang waktumu bersama anak itu."

"... Maafkan aku..."

"Kau sudah membuatku kecewa kali ini, Suzumebachi," Soi Fon mundur dan berbalik.

Suzumebachi ingin mencegah, tapi mungkin itu tidak akan mempan. Ini pertama kalinya ia menemukan kakaknya marah hingga tidak menggubris perkataannya.

Tapi ia sendiri yang tidak menggubris kata-kata kakaknya terlebih dahulu.

Kedua pengasuh ini selalu berseberangan satu sama lain. Keluarga besar Soi Fon memang bermusuhan dengan keluarga besar Mayuri. Ada satu kesalahan fatal yang diperbuat nenek moyang.

Perebutan tanah—awalnya biasa saja. Namun pertikaian yang ditimbulkan mengakar jauh sampai ke anak cucu mereka. Keturunan mereka tiddak boleh saling berhubungan dalam konteks apapun, mereka saling dihasut untuk menimbulkan permusuhan dan perpecahan.

Jadi intinya, keluarga itu seperti sudah ditakdirkan untuk tidak bersatu, selamanya. Dan itu yang ditanamkan bahkan pada anak yang diangkat secara tidak resmi oleh mereka.

"_Dia mungkin bisa membunuhmu, Suzumebachi. Keluarga mereka adalah ahli pengobatan ilmiah yang bisa menciptakan racun kapan saja."_

"_Dia sebenarnya menjelek-jelekkanmu di belakang atas apa yang kau miliki, Ashishogi."_

"_Untuk apa kau masih berhubungan dengan anak cacat itu? Apa lebihnya dia?"_

"_Dia cuma anak kecil pengganggu. Dengarkan saja caranya bicara, tidak mencerminkan gadis manis yang anggun."_

Itulah sedikit contoh hasutan dari Soi Fon maupun Mayuri. Saling menjelekkan.

Tapi kedua anak itu bisa berpikir dengan hati nurani mereka.

Untuk apa saling bermusuhan kalau ternyata hal itu tidak perlu, dan ternyata tidak ada alasan yang tepat untuk itu? Mereka baik satu sama lain, mereka saling membantu, apa salahnya mengakhiri lingkaran permusuhan itu?

Sayangnya, kedua orang di atas mereka tidak mau peduli dan lebih memilih meneruskan saja permusuhan sebelumnya.

Yang bodoh—siapa? Haruskah mereka saling menjauhi hanya karena alasan keluarga? Tidak etis sekali.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Kau sudah menyadari dimana salahmu?"

"... Ya, Mayuri-sama..."

"Jika kau masih berani melanggarnya, kau akan mendapat masalah besar."

"B—baik, Mayuri-sama..." Ashishogi sudah bersiap meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Ada yang ingin kucari, Mayuri-sama."

"Apa itu?"

"Kulihat persediaan bahan utama percobaan anda habis. Permisi, Mayuri-sama."

Mayuri hanya diam, separuhnya ia percaya pada Ashishogi.

Entahlah.

**.**

Seikat bunga Cyclamen berada di tangan Ashishogi. Ia ikat seadanya, dan ia tata sebagaimana tangannya bisa melakukan tanpa penglihatan.

Ia hafal, di jam seperti ini Suzumebachi pasti berada di taman. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, tapi naluri Ashishogi bisa mengikuti. Sudah terlalu terikat dengan gadis itu.

"Ashishogi-kun!"

Benar sekali, gadis itu sedang berada di tempat yang tepat seperti pikiran Ashishogi. Ia datang menghampiri.

Tidak tahu makna, Suzumebachi menerima dengan begitu senang bunga yang diberikan Ashishogi.

"Kali ini apa, Ashishogi-kun?"

Ashishogi—lagi-lagi menahan pandangannya untuk tetap berpaku pada tanah. "Ini... Cyclamen..."

"Waw, namanya bagus," Suzumebachi tersenyum ceria. "Artinya apa?"

"... Pengunduran diri dan 'selamat tinggal'..." Ashishogi sekarang menahan suaranya yang sangat lirih.

"—Apa?"

"Maafkan aku, Suzumebachi. Sepertinya kita hanya bisa bertemu dan saling berbagi sampai di sini. Aku mundur..."

"Kenapa? Hei, jangan bilang kau—"

Ashishogi menggeleng. "Keluarga kita sudah saling bermusuhan. Percuma kita dekat seperti pasangan seperti ini..."

"... Ashishogi-kun..."

"Lagipula—aku tidak pantas untukmu. Kita berbeda jauh..."

"Hei hei... ah, Ashishogi-kun, perlu kubi..."

"Ashoshogi Jizou! Sudah kuduga kau!"

"Hei, Suzumebachi? Untuk apa kau bertemu orang ini lagi?"

Dua pihak saling bertemu. Soi Fon, dan Mayuri. Rupanya kedua orang ini sudah curiga akan kedua anak asuh mereka yang masih menunjukkan tanda-tanda tidak bisa berpisah.

Mayuri datang mendekat pada Ashishogi, dengan cairan yang ia keluarkan dari balik jubah laboratoriumnya, menyiramkannya pada kedua kaki Ashishogi.

"Mayuri-samaa!" kedua anak itu berteriak. Ashishogi yang terduduk merintih lebih keras ketika cairan itu mulai menjalari kakinya.

"Siapa yang memintamu untuk datang pada anak ini? Kau tidak patuh!"

"Mayuri-sama..." Suzumebachi beranjak menuju Ashishogi. Ia berusaha melindungi Ashishogi—dari Mayuri yang akan melakukan hal yang sama lagi.

"Anak bodoh! Kau! Kenapa kau berani mendekati Ashishogi? Apa kau berniat menculik dan mengambil data penelitianku darinya?"

"Astaga, Mayuri-sama... Tidak sampai seperti itu... Itu jahat sekali..."

Seseorang menempelkan pedang di leher Mayuri, dan laki-laki itu memutar lehernya perlahan.

"Jangan kau menuduh adikku macam-macam," tatap Soi Fon tajam. Ia memaju-mundurkan pedang itu, memberikan peringatan pada Mayuri.

"Heh. tak kusangka kau bermain dengan cara ini."

"Kau pikir aku cuma ahli _taekwondo_? Aku juga mengasah kemampuan pedangku untuk menghadapi musuh macam kalian," senyum Soi Fon sinis.

Mayuri dengan gerak cepatnya, menghindar dengan lompatan. Ia keluarkan lagi cairang yang sempat ia simpan tadi.

"Atau perlu jugakah kuberikan ini pada adik emasmu itu?"

"Jangan kau sentuh Suzume dengan tangan kotormu itu, licik!" Soi Fon bergerak menuju Mayuri, dengan pedang runcingnya yang terhunus.

"Ashishogi-kun... Ashishogi-kun..."

Suzumebachi menggoyangkan tubuh kecil yang mulai kaku itu. Seraya dengan suara lirihnya, air mata mulai turun di pipi Suzumebachi.

"Ashishogi-kun..."

Kaki kecil Ashishogi mulai memerah. Suzumebachi mencoba menyentuhnya, jemarinya turut melepuh. Ia hanya memperhatikan dengan mata nanar.

Dagingnya mulai terkelupas, dengan memperlihatkan merah-merah yang mengalir di dalamnya. Hingga ditunggu lagi, putihlah yang tampak. Melepuh hancur hingga tulangnya.

"Ashishogi-kun..."

Kembali pada dua orang tua yang berseteru. Mereka masih maju-mundur dengan serangan yang imbang.

"Kau!" Soi Fon memasukkan pedangnya kembali, namun menyerang Mayuri dengan tendangan _taekwondo_ yang sudah dikuasainya hingga level tertinggi.

Sasaran Soi Fon adalah botol kaca yagn dipegang erat Mayuri. Benar saja, tendangannya mengenai apa yang dikehendaki. Dan terlempar.

"Ashishogi-kun..." Suzumebachi memegang tangan yang lemah itu, ketika ia menyadari mata Ashishogi terbuka sedikit.

"Suzum—e, perih... sakit..."

Air mata makin meluncur deras. "Tu—tunggu ya, aku akan—"

Byurrr!

Suzumebachi membatu. Belum ia selesaikan kata-katanya, cairan yang sama kembali datang, menyiram wajah Ashishogi.

"Panas! Perih! Suzumebachi, tolong!"

Suzumebachi panik sendiri. Panik itu tidak juga memberinya ide apa yang harus dilakukan.

Dua orang disana, samasekali tidak peduli.

"Ashishogi-kun! Tunggu, akan kucari sesuatu!" Suzumebachi berdiri, matanya dengan liar berputar mencari benda atau air yang bisa menetralkan cairan itu.

"Mayuri, untuk apa anak cacatmu itu mendekati adikku? Memangnya pantas?"

"Bodoh! Kau sebut anak angkatku apa? Memangnya adik tak bergunamu itu hendak apa? Dia pasti ingin mencuri tahu penelitianku, dan itu pasti atas perintahku!"

Mayuri menangkis tangan Soi Fon dengan kakinya—tendangan balas atas tadi.

Pedang Soi Fon terlempar pula. Hingga...

"AAA!"

Pedang itu mengenai Suzumebachi yang sedang berlari dengan paniknya. Tepat mengenai leher sebelah kirinya, menancap di sana.

Ashishogi mendengarkannya, ingin ia berlari. Tapi rasa yang tak tertahankan menusuk bagian kaki dan wajahnya.

Suzumebachi jatuh, tanpa dipedulikan oleh dua orang itu pula. Mereka sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri, dengan perdebatan yang hanya menambah bulat lingkaran permusuhan antarkeluarga.

Ashishogi tidak tahan lagi dengan sakit di wajahnya, perlahan sakit itu melenyapkan kesadarannya ke jurang yang tidak ia kenali. Gelap, tak mampu berteriak.

Suzumebachi—tusukan telak pada lehernya juga membuatnya mengalami hal yang dalam tempat yang tidak ia kenali.

Keduanya sama-sama mengucapkan nama satu sama lain sebelum menutupkan mata mereka. Dan kelopak-kelopak Cyclamen itu tercerai dan berhambur, mengawal mereka hingga kedipan yang terakhir.

Berpisah? Entah bisa tepat disebut atau tidak. Mereka bersama-sama dalam keteguhan mereka melawan keluarga untuk kasih sayang yang mereka miliki. Tapi mereka berpisah untuk kisah mereka di dunia.

Kelopak yang tercerai itu terbang satu-persatu, mungkin mereka berusaha menyadarkan dua orang yang masih egois itu.

Dan mereka hanya bisa menelan ludah sendiri, dua orang yang mereka sayang sama-sama pergi karena kebodohan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**all: end.**

**.**

**.**

End? Iyap. semua sudah selesai. Kumpulan empat cerita tentang buket bunga selesai semua. Ini sebenernya rekues dari Naomi-nee yang udah lamaaaaaaaa banget. Maafkan saya, maaf. Hasilnya juga gini, mungkin ga sesuai yang diharapkan. Maafkan saya ya, Naomi-nee. Saya emang keterlaluan ;A;

Dan... ah, sepertinya saya harus pamitan. Dengan ini, selesai sudah semua rekues saya di FBI. dan soal multichap yang itu... maaf saya rasa saya tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Entah kapan—saya juga tidak tahu.

Maaf kalau saya sering nulis aneh ato nyeleneh ato apalah yang bikin ga enak hati :') saya mungkin akan hiatus dari FBI dalam waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Selain saya sudah kelas 11 semester 2, perhatian saya terbagi dengan fanfict yang saya buat di wordpress atau livejournal (bahkan mau merambat ke asianfanfics juga deh ehe). Saya melebarkan sayap ke sana, dengan bidang 'sastra inggris' yang saya mau pelajari.

10 Juni 2009, hingga sekarang, 26 Desember 2010, itu jangka 'kerja tetap' saya di sini. Saya tidak benar-benar meninggalkan, hanya hiatus. Kalau saya rindu, mungkin saya tetap menulis di sini. Saya hanya pindah domisili.

Sekian, ya. terima kasih atas semuanya selama ini... *angkat koper* *lambai saputangan* :'))))))) Saya akan kembali, mungkin suatu saat.

Thankies for all! Semoga ke depan FBI menjadi lebih baik, dan makin dicintai serta makin banyak disinggahi! daaaah~~ ;з;)/


End file.
